A Little More Than Bromance
by Kristy101xD
Summary: It took a fight over a remote for Kid Flash to start to understand. KF/Rob


I wanted to watch beach volley ball to check out the chicks in their bikinis while Robin wanted to watch some show I never even heard of. Something about robots, pirates, and ninjas all trying to battle each other. I won't lie, it sounded pretty cool, but watching half naked girls sounded better.

The remote was sitting on the table in front of us, both of us eyeing it as it was chocolate wrapped in a hundred dollar bill.

"We are watching beach volley ball," I told Robin.

"Dude, I do not need to see you getting turned on by girls you don't even know," Robin gagged.

"Since I'm older, you have to watch it," I clarified.

"Since I'm only thirteen, as you always love to remind me, shouldn't that mean we should be watching something more appropriate? Like Ninjas, pirates, and robots fighting each other? " Robin counter attacked.

"If you want to play that card, than how is your show any better? It has to have a lot of violence in it," I fought back.

"And I haven't seen violence before?" Robin huffed.

"You have, but wouldn't it be best to not have to deal with it all the time?" I could tell her was getting agitated, as was I.

"Look, the only way we can solve this is by the all mighty rock, paper, scissors, shoe," I recommended.

"You're on. Best out of three," Robin said to me as we started the hand motions of the game.

Robin had gotten rock while I picked scissors. Dammit. We went again. This time while I tried rock, Robin picked paper. What the hell! We went on and, you guessed it, Robin had scissors while I got paper.

"You know what, that wasn't fair. You used your powers as being the boy wonder to win! Cheater," I insisted as Robin tried not to laugh. What a jerk.

"I won, so we are watching what I want to watch. Too bad you suck too much to have won," Robin went to reach for the remote, but I went to reach for it as well.

We both glared at each other as we tugged the remote back and forth. We were starting to lose balance, both of us falling into the sofa. We struggled to get the remote still, however.

I attempted to tickle him, knowing where he was most ticklish (his armpits. Don't ask how I know that), but it only seemed to help me a little. Robin, with a fit of laughter, kicked me in the stomach causing for me to stop my tickle attack. I let go of the remote for a second, but used my super speed to get a grasp on it once again.

The tugging went on and on until we somehow ended up on the floor. I felt warmth underneath me and suddenly watching chicks didn't seem so appealing anymore. My chest was on Robin's, our legs tangled together.

What's going on? Am I…blushing? Um…yeah. I'm pretty sure I am. I panicked at my feelings as I get off Robin and told him he can watch his show. He seems confused and concerned, but he doesn't question it. He knows better. That or he just is excited enough to watch his show that he doesn't care that I'm going through a war in my head.

The war is made up of two sides. One side being the side that is a lady's man and the other is caring and looking for an actual relationship. I'm not going to say I don't like girls because, if you couldn't tell, I do. I only like them for all the wrong reasons, though. I only said about three words to Megan before I tried working my magic on her. Three words!

On the other hand, with Robin, I can talk to him for hours. I can see myself with a guy, but I'd find myself doing the same thing I do with girls. However, Robin is different. Completely different.

I would die for the kid. I never saw us more than best friends though until decently. What just happened before put me in shock. I always questioned sometimes being with Robin, but that was as though we were together. I got to feel him (somewhat), and not in a perverted way. I felt his breath on my skin and I could feel his heart beat. He was not just close to me emotionally, but physically.

It was a picture perfect moment. Something Hallmark would make if they were to make a homosexual category for their cards. It scared the shit out of me, yet thrilled me at the same time.

Should I be with Robin, or should I stay the way I am? I'm not sure at all how Robin would act. He may be smart, but with the way I flirt with girls, I highly doubt he sees me wanting to kiss him. Yet, I do. I want to kiss him because my thoughts are driving me nuts.

Maybe if I kiss him, I'll get some answers. Yeah, that sounds like it could work. Just walk up to Robin, push him close to me, and steal his first kiss.

Yup, that sounds brilliant! Except for the fact that I'd be risking friendship and so many other things that I can list that would end up longer than your mother's grocery list.

I completely forgot Robin was still right next to me as I had a nice little conversation with myself in my mind. No wonder he is giving me worried looks.

"You okay, man? You look as though Batman threatened to kill you or something," Robin spoke with bewilderment.

"No, I'm actually not," I said, knowing Robin was taken back by my response.

"Oh, well, anything I can do?" Robin didn't have a clue what to say or do, I think.

"Actually, yes, you can," I said, gulping knowing what I was going to do would be a mistake. I had a feeling and I may not have woman's intuition, but whatever.

"What can I do than, dude?" Robin asked, truly wanting to help me.

"Just promise me you won't hate me," I said bluntly. Robin seemed to grow even more perplexity.

"You got it," Robin said, wanting to know what was going on in my head.

I leaned in towards Robin, kissing him on his cheek. Robin seemed angered at this. I should have guessed. I knew this was going to happen.

"Why did you just kiss me on my cheek? What are we, five? I know you think I'm young, but come on," Robin complained to my utter alarm.

"You don't hate me?" I asked, feeling as though this was a dream.

"I don't think people hate the person they wanted to kiss for the longest of time now," Robin smoothly told.

"You liked me? Why didn't you say anything!" I bickered.

"Because I wanted you to figure things out yourself. The whole fight for the remote I planned out, hoping it would help persuade you to think more about me….more about us. I also acted dumb until now about it, too. I'm a great actor, am I not?" Robin clarified.

So, let me get this straight. In the past minute Robin not only asked me to kiss him, but also was trying to get with me. Wow, what a day. Robin tugged on my shirt, our lips centimeters away.

The war was over. I've made up my mind. Screw watching girls playing valley ball, I have discovered something better—that being somebody that not only has looks, but much more important somebody I trust and like for who he is.

Things are much clearer now. Sometimes it just takes a push to understand how things are meant to be. For me, it took a fight over a remote (well, a hell lot more than that, but I'm not going to babble) to see that somebody was there for me all along.

I can say for sure that I will be 'fighting' over the remote with Robin more often.


End file.
